As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. Typically, computer systems rely on switch mode power supplies to assure the hardware interface between the available power sources, such as an alternating current (AC), and the information handling system components.
Soft-switching quasi-resonant phase shifting full-bridge is a well known topology that is used frequently in direct current to direct current (DC-DC) power conversion solutions due to its ability to achieve zero voltage switching (ZVS) for the main power transistor switches. Increasing efficiency at full power by eliminating switching losses and improving the electromagnetic interference (EMI) power supply radiation are just two of the important benefits claimed by achieving ZVS in the power conversion switching process.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.